The present invention pertains to the reduction of the viscosity of epoxy resins and phenoxy resins by reaction with a trichloroacetophenone.
Perry, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,795 disclosed a method for reducing the viscosity of epoxy resins by reacting them with an ethylenically unsaturated ether such as methyl isopropenyl ether.
The present invention provides a novel method for reducing the viscosity of epoxy and phenoxy resins by reacting the epoxy or phenoxy resin with a trihalomethyl acyl aromatic compound.